


Tender Lumplings

by vermicious_knid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: High School AU. In the Dracula household, Halloween was a big deal.





	Tender Lumplings

  
In the Dracula household, Halloween was a big deal.

For starters, their home was a huge gothic mansion that looked straight out of a Bronte novel – both inside and out. Vlad was a collector of antique furniture and art, and decorated the house accordingly. The man himself was considered both enigmatic and imposing, with relations to european royalty, but nobody quite knew the whole story.

Being as rich as a king, he hardly needed to work for a living – and surprised many of his family when he as a young man decided to become a lawyer. Everyone except his own father saw the logic in it.

”Dear god, the boy will make his opponents tremble.” he’d said, smiling proudly at his only son. And the words rang true, because Vlad had always had a way with words. More than that however, there was a certain something in his ways that made people shrink in fear.

So naturally, he took to Halloween like a fish to water. When he was younger, he was the neighborhood terror on the holiday each year.

Much later on when he’d met Lisa and had their son, things changed slightly. On her behalf, he tried to be a little less menacing – so that the children that came trick or treating to their home wouldn't run away screaming everytime he opened the door.

On this night, she came down the stairs in her chosen costume. This year she was Glinda, the good witch. The pink and glittery gown was very forgiving on her slight baby bump, which was a plus. She was in her third trimester, and finding a costume that would accommodate her belly had been tricky to say the least. Vlad gazed up at her from the bottom of the stairs, and as always, he was enraptured by her beauty.

”Darling, you look wonderful.” he said, kissing her hand as she came close enough to touch. She smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek, raising an eyebrow at his costume.

”Thank you. And you look….interesting.”

They often liked to dress in couple costumes. Last year they had been Beauty and the beast, and the year before Phantom and Christine. But this year was a little different. Originally, Vlad was supposed to be the Tin Man, but the costume was out of stock. So he had chosen to be the wicked witch of the east instead.

His body was definitely too big for the black dress, and that along with the green skin painted on his face and hands made him look like the hulks huge evil sister. His dark beard and pointed witch hat made it even more bizarre. He had put in red contact lenses as well, in order to try make himself look at least a little bit sinister.

But Lisa couldnt help it – every time she looked over at him, she could barely contain a fit of giggles. Of course Vlad noticed, making him roll his eyes, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the kitchen to prepare the candy.

”Oh hush woman! ” he muttered, which only made her laugh out loud.

”I am not sorry, and I must take a picture of this outfit right now, so I can put it to memory forever.”

”You will do no such thing!” he bellowed, and in response Lisa only giggled. His words had never had much hold over her, and he knew it.

 

* * *

 

Adrian heard the doorbell ring from his bedroom– not once, but three times in a row, in a specific pattern. It was their code, so that he would know just who it was standing outside the door. He shut off his computer and went downstairs to let his friend inside.

Adrian had always been very particular and picky with his costumes. When he was younger, he had always sewn them himself. But these days, he settled for the exclusive deluxe versions you could buy online. This year he was a knight in shiny armor, complete with a real sword strapped to his belt.

Opening the giant oak door, the sight that met him on the other side made him frown. Belmont however, smiled sheepishly, holding up a bottle of vodka like a peace offering in one large hand.

”What the hell is this?”Adrian questioned. Trevor was dressed in a brown button down shirt, ordinary jeans and on the top of his head, a headband with stuffed antlers poking out. To top it all off, he also wore a large and offensive red clown nose.

”Isn’t it obvious? I am Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.” he exclaimed, throwing out his arms, doing jazzhands as if what he had come up with was genius.

Meanwhile, Adrian felt the onset of a strong migraine.

”Oh dear god.”

Trevor barged inside, ignoring Adrians swoons and sighs. He roughly kicked off his sneakers and placed the vodka bottle in his arms like an infant.

”I hate this stupid day. We can have candy every other day anyway.” he said, sniffing the air for sweets, at odds with his own words. Adrian pointed a finger at him.

”Do not repeat that in this house!” he whispered, and Trevor nodded – half sarcastic, half deadly serious.

”Fine, fine! I know – this is your version of christmas. And I have to admit, your mom’s pumpkin muffins are dope. Is Sypha here yet?” he asked, looking around as if expecting to see her walk by at any moment. Adrian nodded at his question.

”Yeah, she is here. Somewhere – I think she went to the bathroom.”

”What did she dress up as ? Sexy nurse?”

”Oh, I’m not telling you that. You’ll have to see for yourself.”

* * *

 

  
Two hours later, the scene looked like this:

Since Sypha had dressed up as Indiana Jones, whip included – she and Trevor had (granted, after a couple of shots of vodka) decided to try to use the whip for various tricks, to see if they could use it like Indiana did in the movie. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes they broke ancient vases which they hid behind the sofa and would never mention again to anyone as long as they lived.

And then, Trevor suggested something else. They were both pretty drunk at this point, while Adrian had remained frightfully sober. He was busy watching an old horror movie in the living room, but at some point Sypha and Trevor had gotten bored and wandered into another room.

”Hey, try to see if you can hit my tounge with that.” Trevor had suddenly said, pointing at the whip. Sypha had laughed, swinging the whip around carelessly. 

”I can totally do that, thats not hard at all.”

”Do it then, come on, do it!”

It was both a blessing and a curse to have a mother who was a brilliant doctor. Right now, it was blessing. After hearing Trevors high-pitched scream, Lisa found him on the floor clutching his tounge while Sypha stood beside him, also screaming.

”You’re lucky it was only a small cut, if she had cut your tounge any deeper, you would have to be stitched up.” she explained, as she dressed the wound with a clear spray bandaid, cleaning it and making sure that it would heal properly. Trevor was sitting diligently on the toilet lid of their fifth bathroom.

Out in the hallway, a guilty Sypha was being comforted by Adrian.

”Look on the bright side Sy, now maybe he wont be able to talk for the rest of the evening. What a blessing that would be.”

At that, she couldn’t help but giggle.


End file.
